The present invention relates to a power converting device which is connected to an AC (Alternating Current) system, and in particular, to a power converting device capable of suppressing voltage fluctuation caused by load fluctuation or suppressing fluctuation in system current.
When a load connected to a system fluctuates, the system current fluctuates and a voltage drop caused by power line impedance and transformer impedance also fluctuates due to the system current fluctuation, by which voltage fluctuation (flicker) occurs at a connecting point where the load is connected to the system.
A flicker suppressing device for suppressing the flicker has been proposed in JP-A-HEI 05-011870.
The above flicker suppressing device calculates active current and reactive current from load current by use of a high-pass filter and a low-pass filter, respectively. The flicker suppressing device suppresses a fluctuating part of current flowing from the system to the load by outputting current in the opposite phase to the detected load current, by which the flicker is suppressed.
In the above flicker suppressing device, only high-frequency fluctuation is extracted from active power, and the high-frequency fluctuation is compensated for by use of the active power. Therefore, the effect of the compensation is weak for harmonic components fluctuating in low frequencies, etc. Consequently, the effect of compensation for the system current fluctuation and the voltage fluctuation at the connecting point is also necessitated to be insufficient.